Reunion
by Twenty2Point8
Summary: Rory attends her ten year high school reunion. Has life been kind to Rory?


**A/N Hey everyone, this is my new story. I know I said I would be working on a sequal to Coming Home, but i'm having trouble writing it, so I wrote a one-shot to help me.**

**Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Reunion.

Rory looks at the old building that used to be her high school in awe. It still looks the same, and it still has that off with your head vibe to it. But in another sense it was very different, smaller perhaps?

Rory walks up to the building with a smile remembering her first day at Chilton. Her mom who looked like she belonged in a rodeo, and having no clue where they were or where they were going. That day was embarrassing but now she looks at that morning fondly.

Rory sees the check in table and gets her name badge and walks into the function hall where the reunion is taking place.

A lot has happened in the past ten years since she had attended Chilton. She graduated Yale, turned down a marriage proposal, worked on the Barack Obama campaign trail, and now has her own column at the New York Times. She also got married and gave birth to a beautiful baby boy Cam.

Tonight Cam was staying with her Mom and Luke. Her husband had promised that he would come to the reunion tonight as soon as he left work. Rory knew from experience that 'As soon as he left work' could mean any time. But she didn't mind, he loves his job it made him happy, and if that meant a few late nights she could handle that. But nothing came before his family and that meant the world to Rory.

Rory notices a few familiar faces. "Oh my Rory!" screams Madeline. "Louise look its Rory." Madeline and Louise make their way through the crowd to Rory.

"Hi Rory." Madeline says excited.

"Hi how are you?" Rory asks as she hugs her old friends.

"Engaged." Louise says and shows her ring.

"Wow, best wishes. When's the big day?"

"Not for a while. We have to wait for his divorce to be finalised."

"Oh. Well that sucks."

"Yeah but at least I have time to plan everything." Rory smiles at Louise and turns to Madeline.

"How about you?"

"Married with a few step kids. What about you?"

"I'm married, I have a son. Plus I'm working at the New York Times."

"Really wow congratulations."

"Thanks." The three talk for awhile more before the two girls see someone else that they want to talk to.

Rory gets a cup of coffee and walks around the room talking to a few of her old classmates, Henry and Brad. She even see's Francie but thankfully Rory becomes very interested in a wall and she doesn't notice Rory.

"Oh Rory there you are." Paris says walking up to Rory.

"Hey Paris you made it."

"Unfortunately."

"Paris it's our ten year reunion."

"Oh you don't need to remind me. Doyle has enough times."

"Doyle's here?"

"Yep, he's excited to be here."

"And you're not." It wasn't a question.

"Of course I'm not. I hate these people. I hated them when I attended this school. Why do you think it would be any different now?"

"I don't know maybe because you haven't seen them in ten years." Paris just glares at Rory. "Ok dropping the subject. How's Greg?"

"Greg is doing well, he's walking. As soon as he turned one it was like 'right now I walk.' He hasn't crawled since." Greg was Paris and Doyle's 16 month old boy.

"That's great Paris. When we're all free we must get together, it's been a while."

"I haven't even met Cam."

"Then we really need to organise a get together." Rory smiles at Paris, and Doyle walks up to them.

"Hey Rory." Doyle hands his wife a drink. Paris downs the drink in one gulp.

"Hi Doyle. Paris and I were just planning a get together with the family since you haven't met Cam yet." Rory explains to Doyle.

"That sounds great."

"Maybe we could go to Stars Hollow." Rory suggests.

"The home of the wacky." Paris states. Rory glares at her, but then Rory's phone starts to ring.

"Excuse me." Rory says as she makes her way through the crowd and out the door. Rory checks the caller id and smiles.

"Hi babe."

"Hey Ror."

"You're still at work aren't you?"

"Yeah." He admits guiltily. "Are you mad?" he asks.

"No, not mad. I kind of expected it actually."

"God am I late that often?"

"Yeah you are." She says with a laugh.

"If I leave work now, I should be able to make it."

"Are you sure? I'm not going to stay much longer."

"I'm sure I want to be there, and if I don't turn up people will think you're making me up."

"What they'll think that I made up you because I told them my husband works late and couldn't make it."

"No, no your hot, sexy god of a husband."

"Well then I would be making him up." Rory smirks.

"How could you?" He asks in mock seriousness.

"See you said hot, sexy god of a husband. When really you're my gorgeous, loveable, coffee supplier that I wouldn't be able to live without."

"That's better. I love you."

"Love you too."

"I'm on my way to the car now."

"Alright I'll see you soon." She hangs up the phone and places it back in her pocket. Rory walks back into the hall, and runs into none other than Francie.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the infamous Rory Gilmore." She mocks.

"Francie." Rory states.

"So how's life been treating you? I heard you stole a yacht with Logan Huntzberger, now how could _you_ get someone like him?"

"I really don't think I have to answer to you."

"You know I never pegged you as a slut, but I guess you always have to watch out for the quiet ones." She muses.

"Francie you're the only slut around here."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh you heard me."

"I wasn't the one who partied with the likes of Huntzberger and his friends throughout college. So Rory, what or who have you been hanging around lately?"

"Again Francie I don't think I have to answer to you."

"What to drunk to remember their names, or have you just lost count?"

"What are you just so unhappy with your own life that you have to put down everyone else just to make you feel that little bit better about yourself? And for your information, Logan and I dated for three years and he asked me to marry him, and even though I said no were still friends. And I've been happily married for the last 3 years and I have a beautiful baby boy. So my life is going really well and there's nothing you can say that will affect me, or my life." Rory exclaims and finishes her little speech, with a small smirk on her face.

Just then a man walks up to Rory and spins her around so she's facing him. Rory eyes immediately light up.

"You're here." She smiles and hugs him.

"I said I would make it didn't I Mary?"

"I never doubted you."

"Liar." He says and smirks looking down at her.

"Well maybe just a little." Rory looks around for Francie but Rory couldn't see her in the crowd of people. But she could see one person Paris, Paris comes up to the two of them.

"Tristan you made it." She says.

"It's been too long."

"Alright I've stayed long enough, I'm going to find Doyle and get out of here."

"Ok Paris, I'll call and we'll make arrangements."

"Sure." Rory hugs Paris goodbye.

"I'll never get over how much she's changed."

"You never had to live with her."

"Well that's very true." Tristan pauses and take's a deep breath. "Rory." Rory looks at Tristan, she knew whatever he had to say was important because he never calls her Rory.

"Do you remember when we first meet? I was late to class, as usual and you were sitting there looking completely overwhelmed." He says with a laugh. "I shouldn't tell you this; I know I shouldn't tell you. I don't know maybe it's this place being back here- remembering everything. When we ran into each other at that coffee shop, I thought 'Wow I finally get a second chance.'

"But I was an idiot and never said anything. Rory you're my best friend and your friendship means the world to me... You mean the world to me... I love you Mary, I have for a long time."

Rory stands there in shock. He loves her? Sure they were close they were best friends, but love? She knew she loved him but did she love - love him?

"I should have told you back when I first realised or in the coffee shop." He smiles a sad smile and looks away.

"Maybe if I told you I would be the one your heart beats for, I would be the one you're waiting for; I would be the father of your children. I could be your one." He looks back at Rory, who has silent tears flowing down her pale face. Tristan looks back around the room.

"Your husband's here." Tristan looks back at Rory. "I just needed you to know... Once. Bye Mary." He turns and walks away.

Rory wipes her tears away. She then feels two strong arms wrap around her waist, and a kiss on her check.

"Hey."

"Hi, you made it." Rory states to her husband.

"Yeah finally." He turns her around so their facing each other. "Sorry." She hears him say, her face changes to one of questioning; it's not very often he apologies. "For being late." She smiles.

"It's fine."

"Are you having fun?" he asks, Rory just shrugs her shoulders.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" She asks.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." He wraps his arm around her waist as they walk out of the building, Rory turns her head over her shoulder hoping to catch one last glimpse of Tristan before they leave, but he's nowhere to be seen.

"Who are you looking for?" Her husband asks her.

"No one." The two make their way to the parking lot.

"I'll stop by moms and pick up Cam." Rory says.

"Alright, I'll meet you at home." Rory leans in and kisses his lips sweetly. Rory gets in her car and drives to the Crap Shack all the while thinking about Tristan.

Would their friendship ever be the same? Would they even be friends anymore? Would he not want to see her again? But the most important question that she keeps asking herself did she make the right choice in the man she married?

Rory arrives at the Crap Shack, gets out the car and knocks on the door.

"Hello daughter of mine." Lorelai greets.

"Hey mom."

"Are you ok sweets?" Rory walks into the living room and her eyes fall on her sleeping son.

"Yeah, mom everything's fine. I'll call you in the morning ok." Rory smiles, she picks him up and everything he came with.

"Are you sure everything is ok?"

"Yes, everything's fine." Rory places Cam in his car seat.

"Thanks for looking after him mom."

"No problem hun."

Rory drives the whole 5 minutes to her house and parks in their driveway. She looks at their house and then at Cam. She step's out of the car and get's Cam and makes her way to their house.

The front door opens to reveal her husband standing there in his boxers and an old Clash t-shirt. Rory immediately smiles and her whole face lights up.

What had she been thinking, she loved him with her whole heart. Him just standing there made her smile.

She made the right choice.

It wouldn't have mattered if Tristan had told her in high school or when they re-met at the coffee shop.

She would always choose Jess.

He was her one.

Always.

The End.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading.**

**Did you think Tristan was her husband?**

**If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes could you please PM me or tell me in a review, thanks.**


End file.
